Extant communications systems often rely on computer networks. The computer networks most commonly used, such as local area networks (LANs), the Internet, and the like are based on packet switching. Packet switching prioritizes packet timing at the expense of packet losses. Moreover, many network backbones provide higher downlink speeds than uplink speeds.
Accordingly, extant communications sessions, whether video, audio, or a combination thereof, often incur signal loss when data is sent from one participant, through one or more servers managing the communication session, to other participants. This signal loss results in degraded sound quality and/or loss of portions of audio upon receipt.
Extant recovery systems are generally implemented at the recipient's device. However, such devices lack sufficient resources to correct for missing packets at acceptable rates of accuracy (e.g., 90%, 95%, etc.). Moreover, recovery systems must be installed at each recipient's device to achieve error correction for all participants in a communications session.